familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Turramurra, New South Wales
| area = 6.13 | est = 1822 | stategov = Ku-ring-gai, Davidson | fedgov = Bradfield | near-nw = Wahroonga | near-n = Warrawee | near-ne = North Turramurra | near-w = Warrawee | near-e = St Ives | near-sw = South Turramurra | near-s = West Pymble | near-se = Pymble | dist1 = 17 | dir1 = north | location1= Sydney }} Turramurra is a suburb on the Upper North Shore of Sydney, in the state of New South Wales, Australia. It is located north of the Sydney central business district, in the local government area of Ku-ring-gai Council. North Turramurra and South Turramurra are separate suburbs.Gregorys Sydney Street Directory (Gregorys Publishing Company) 2007 History Turramurra is an Aboriginal word meaning high hill, big hill or high place. The aboriginal reference of high hill covered the range from Pymble to Turramurra. Early European settlers referred to the area as Eastern Road. The name Turramurra was adopted when the railway station was built in 1890. One of the early local landmarks was Ingleholme, a two-storey Federation home in Boomerang Street. It was designed by John Sulman (1849–1934) as his own home and built circa 1896. The house was part of the Presbyterian Ladies College (now the Pymble Ladies' College) until 1977 and is now on the Register of the National Estate. It is notable as an example of John Sulman's style.The Heritage of Australia, Macmillan Company, 1981, p.2/33 Turramurra Post Office opened on 16 August 1890. The Hillview estate situated on Boyd street is a site marked for heritage listing.The Book of Sydney Suburbs, Frances Pollon, Angus and Robertson, 1990, p.256 St Andrew's in Kissing Point Road is an example of the Federation Carpenter Gothic style. In 1936 Mr. L.M. Pattinson gave the Presbyterian Church in NSW the land and Mission Hall which he had built in 1932. A Turramurra East Post Office opened on 1 May 1959 and closed in 1993. The Turramurra North Post Office opened on 1 September 1953. Transport The Pacific Highway (A1) is a major arterial road in Turramurra. Turramurra railway station is on the North Shore, Northern & Western Line of the Sydney Trains network. Shorelink buses run services from the railway station to local residential areas. Commercial area The largest commercial area in Turramurra is located along the Pacific Highway and Rohini Street, beside Turramurra railway station. This shopping precinct includes real-estate agents, fruit-markets, banks, bakeries and a petrol station. There are two supermarkets in this vicinity. An IGA supermarket is located in Turramurra Plaza with other shops, such as shoe-repairs, a fruit shop and a newsagent. A Coles supermarket is located behind Turramurra Station, on Ray Street, near the public library. Princes Street shops are located in East Turramurra, on the corner of Princes Street and Bannockburn Road, near to Pymble Public School. Princes Street shops include a veterinary hospital, gift shop, delicatessen, butcher and grocer. There are shops at South Turramurra on Kissing Point Road including a newsagent, bakery, post office, BP petrol station and other services. There is also a shopping village in North Turramurra on Bobbin Head Road which has an IGA supermarket, bakery, post office, newsagent and other facilities. Geography Turramurra is a hilly suburb approximately 170 metres above sea level. On the south-eastern boundary, bordering with Pymble is Sheldon Forest, which has some of the best preserved examples of blue gums and turpentine high forest. North Turramurra is the area north of Burns Road. Bobbin Head Road runs in a north-south direction through North Turramurra and then into the Ku-ring-gai National Park. The North Turramurra shops are located next to North Turramurra Public School. Further north are Ku-ring-gai Chase National Park and Ku-ring-gai Creative Arts High School. South Turramurra is the area south of the Commenarra Parkway and is centred around Kissing Point Road. South Turramurra is bordered by Lane Cove National Park start of the Great North Walk. Turramurra High School is in South Turramurra. East Turramurra is an unofficial urban locality of Turramurra. It is situated in the area of Turramurra east of Bobbin Head Road. It has a small shopping area called Princes Street shops. Sport and recreation Ku-ring-gai Council has several sporting fields in the area, including a large tennis and netball facility at the end of Canoon Road and Kent Oval which has children's play equipment and tennis courts. Tennis courts and a basketball court are located at Hamilton Park. Irish Town Grove is a pleasant park located behind Princes Street shops in East Turramurra. Comenarra Park on the Comenarra Parkway has cricket and a soccer field. It also has bushwalking tracks leading into the Lane Cove National Park. Notable residents * Brett Beyer, Olympic sailing coach * Eric Campbell, Leader of the New Guard lived at Boongala, 28 Ku-ring-gai AvenueEntry in Australian Dictionary of Biography * Grace Cossington Smith 20th-century Australian painter lived in Ku-ring-gai Avenue, Turramurra most of her life * Shane Gould, gold medallist swimmer at 1972 Summer Olympics (Munich), attended Turramurra High School * John Kerr Governor-General of Australia lived on the corner of Kissing Point Road and Catalpa Crescent for part of his life * Premier of New South Wales since 2011, Barry O'Farrell has lived with his family in Turramurra since 2011 or 2012. As a member of parliament, has represented the electoral district of Ku-ring-gai, including Turramurra * Kamahl, singer * Gretel Killeen, host of Big Brother Australia and author was born in the suburb and spent some of her childhood at 24 Fairlawn Avenue * Chris Lilley, actor and comedian (Summer Heights High) grew up there * Gail Neall gold medallist swimmer at 1972 Summer Olympics (Munich), attended Turramurra High School * Frank Riethmuller, German–Australian rose-breeder, boarded for seven years at "Wychwood" in Ku-Ring-Gai Avenue, in 1937 made a house and garden containing many original roses at 21 Eastern Road. Died in 1965 * Tony Roche, former coach of world number-one tennis player, Roger Federer * Ken Rosewall, tennis great, became a resident in 1960 * George Szekeres, mathematician * Barrie Unsworth Premier of New South Wales 1986–88, lived in Geoffrey Street * Prof Sir Brian Wellingham Windeyer (1904-1994), born in Turramurra; Professor of Therapeutic Radiology at Middlesex Hospital Medical School, University of London 1942-69; Vice-Chancellor, University of London (1969–72) References External links *The Turramurra Passion is a passion play performed annually in and around the grounds of the historic Turramurra Uniting Church. *[http://sydneynorthscouts.com/rovers/turramurra/ Turramurra] and [http://sydneynorthscouts.com/rovers/kissingpoint/ Kissing Point] Rover Crews, both based in Turramurra, are active groups of young people aged 18~25, who are into a wide range of outdoor, social and community service activities. *[http://www.1ts.org.au/ 1st Turramurra Scout Group] is one of the oldest and strongest Scout Groups on the northside, with active programs for boys and girls aged from 8-11 (Cub Scouts), 11-15 (Scouts) through to young men and women 15-17 (Venturer Scouts) and 18-25 (Rovers). Category:Suburbs of Sydney